


After (and Again)

by badgerterritory



Category: Avengers Academy, Marvel (Comics), Runaways (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddling immediately after wild, wild sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After (and Again)

"Well, that was something," Karolina said, eyes firmly locked on the ceiling. "What you did— with the— y’know… and the flying, that was… unique."

"Yeah," Julie said, eyes also firmly locked on the ceiling. "That was, uh, kind of spur of the moment." That was a lie. It was a tip from Captain Marvel that had come quite out of the blue one day. Alarming but apparently effective.

Finally, they looked at each other and found they were each blushing. Both of them giggled as they snuggled closer. “I loved the way you lost control and started glowing,” Julie said, grinning. “That was really hot.”

"Yeah," Karolina said. "I guess I just can’t control myself where you’re concerned, huh?"

They shared a laugh, and then a kiss. “That was really great sex,” Karolina said, running a hand along Julie’s side. “Want to do it again?”

Julie nodded eagerly.


End file.
